


Beautiful World美丽世界

by IverseRen



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IverseRen/pseuds/IverseRen





	

3.

身为一名历史学家，巴希达总是有许多的事情要做。  
今天她难得有空，在家里准备了牛排腰子馅饼和果酱蛋糕，邀请阿不思·邓布利多来她家做客，感谢他这段时间对她侄孙的收留。  
要她说的话，她的侄孙，盖勒特·格林德沃准是被迷住了，每天天不亮就往外跑，大半夜才回来，有时干脆让猫头鹰送一张纸条回来，说他今晚就留宿在新朋友家里。  
她曾设想过千万次，两个过早品尝过生活艰辛的男孩会成为朋友，但这样迅速的发展还是出乎她的意料。  
活脱脱就像是一对热恋期的情侣。  
“盖勒特？”  
眼看晚餐差不多要好了，她上楼去喊男孩们下来吃饭。  
上午盖勒特被她难得强硬地留在家里打理院子，下午阿不思如约带着小礼物登门拜访。他们在客厅边喝茶边聊了会学术上的问题，她欣慰地发现即使需要料理那样沉重的家务，阿不思也没有荒废自己的天赋。随后他被盖勒特带上楼去了他的房间，说是要讨论一些魔咒发面的问题，顺便锁上了门。  
到了二楼，她惊奇地发现盖勒特的房间门是半开着的，从这个角度看过去还能望见随风飘舞的格子窗帘和澄澈明朗的夜空。  
她敲了敲门，没得到回应，便小心翼翼地推开门走了进去：没读完的书堆成一座座小山，墙壁上贴着写满随笔和神秘图腾的便签，不知名的魔法药剂在试管里发出幽幽荧光。她隐约听说过盖勒特在学校里的事迹。和许多野心勃勃的年轻巫师一样，他研习黑魔法，并在这条路上越走越远。起初他无法掌握纵容的微妙尺度，实验的范围越发出格——反抗教授，蔑视同学，许多人都以为他已经走火入魔，开除不过是迟早的事。但某一天开始，他突然理解了德姆斯特朗的游戏规则，精准地游走于规则所允许的那个范围。  
今年早些时，他主动提出休学，甚至没有完成他的普等巫测就离开了学校。  
他声称他不再需要学校为他提供的教育。  
“盖勒特，你在哪？阿不思呢？他和你在一起吗？”  
回应她的只有空落落的回音和风声。  
“阿不思？”  
她很难相信有什么人能在她的眼皮子底下伤害这两个男孩，尤其他们其中一个是黑魔法高手，一个是魔咒学天才。  
“你们在哪？晚餐就要好了……”  
她踏出房间，站在走廊的中央思考了许久，想起自己是不是漏过了另一个地方。  
阁楼被改造成了杂物间，堆满了她这几年间闲置下来的旧东西，好长时间都没打扫过了。一般来说，有点轻微洁癖的男孩们不太可能往那里钻。但目前来看，如果男孩们还在屋子里，那里就是他们唯一能去的地方。  
她踩着木头楼梯向前，不知为何，总有点心神不宁。  
木头门外，她举起手，想要敲门，就听到盖勒特的声音。  
隔着门和一大堆东西，他的嗓音有些失真，说出的话却毫不留情，甚至到了严厉的地步。  
“别进来！”  
她愣在原地。  
盖勒特在里面，那阿不思估计也在。  
她刚刚松了一口气，里边的人又补充了一句，“我们打翻了架子，场面有点混乱，现在正在收拾，所以……晚一点下来。”

听到巴希达喊他们的时候，阿不思才从欲望里稍微分了点神。  
他们起初真的只是来阁楼里找巴希达的那幅旧巫师棋——盖勒特的那幅在某次旅程中遗失了大半的棋子，剩下的部分也正因为哀悼同伴而闷闷不乐。  
或许是狭小的空间导致他们一转身就能挨到对方，或许是十几岁的年纪给了他们太多无处宣泄的热情，让他们除了厮混在一起享受性以外想不到别的东西。被年少的情人按在架子上的时候，他顺势勾住了对方的脖子，两人快乐地大笑着，在对方的眼睛里读到了相同的暗示。  
如果他还有一丝往日理智在，就该知道在堆满了杂物的阁楼里乱搞是一件很危险的事情——巴希达随时会上来，以及只要他们有一个不小心，架子上的东西就会倒塌。  
狭小的空间里，空气燥热得一点就着。魔杖顶端发出的幽光在他们眼前晃悠，模糊的影子落下来，让他能看到的只有另一个人微微翕动的金色眼睫毛。  
他比他想象的还要渴望另一个人的靠近。他感受得到盖勒特拨开他外衣，覆在他腰上的那只手，掌心带着潮热，越来越下。而他，他能做的只有放肆地呻吟。  
他们的皮肤都泛着情欲的红，昨夜激情的痕迹还留在上面，像一副连绵不绝的地图。若是闭上眼睛，还能想起其中的细节，比如一个下午，他们在书桌上做爱，盖勒特在他身体里放肆进出的触感；比如某个清晨一次愉快的口交，他用高潮的快感将盖勒特从梦里唤醒。  
他们搂在一起，有一下没一下地亲吻，顺便伸进对方的袍子里摸索。  
紧贴的身体让他们身下硬起的器官时不时蹭过，那感觉真是妙极了。  
他的手指将将握住盖勒特阴茎的顶部，门外的脚步声是时候地响起。  
“阿不思，你们在哪？”  
那声音越来越近，脚步声一下下的，好似落在他们耳朵边上。  
阿不思对金发的情人眨眨眼睛，像是在说“我们要怎么办”。  
盖勒特正忙着享受情人的手活，表情里充满了不耐烦。欲望让他的瞳色变深，几乎成了暴风雨前海面的颜色。他哑着嗓子喘气，每一声都像是对那邪恶的手指的赞叹。  
“别进来！”  
咬着牙，他粗暴地低吼道，也成功把巴希达拦在了门外边。  
“我们打翻了架子，场面有点混乱，现在正在收拾，所以……晚一点下来。”  
巴希达半信半疑地听了一会，他不得不勾勾手指，动用魔力弄翻东西制造出骚乱给她听。  
当脚步声再度走远，盖勒特就不再压抑自己的声音。他骂一些阿不思听不清的脏话，但大体来说，他喜欢这个，喜欢得快要死了。  
如果条件允许的话，阿不思相信，他会转过身撕开他的袍子，潦草地润滑一下就开始干他。  
“幸亏她没有坚持要进来。”阿不思灵活的手指磨蹭过渗出液体的顶端，“虽然我们可以隐形，但是这个，我不确定她会不会闻到一些糟糕的气味。  
“我不相信你真的会没有办法。”  
盖勒特吮吸着他饱满的下嘴唇，模模糊糊地说。  
他非常确定，他的情人比他所想的还要狡猾。  
“办法很多，但是你知道，我那时有点自顾不暇。”  
即使他口中的“自顾不暇”仅仅是戏弄高潮边缘的情人，顺便给他施加点不必要的压力。  
“我是不是该说‘我的荣幸’？”  
过了一会儿，赤褐色头发的巫师收回沾满粘稠液体的手掌，随便找了个地方蹭干净。  
他们继续接吻，嘀咕一些有关咒语韵脚和音节的问题。然后他们一致得出的结论是，现在他们最好不要尝试什么太复杂的咒语，免得一个不小心炸掉这里。  
这一回轮到盖勒特了，他用娴熟的手法挑逗着年长的恋人，将自己承受过的加倍奉还。  
阿不思说不清在这种事上，自己是否喜欢恋人的小心眼，但一点是毫无疑问的，他很享受。  
他享受盖勒特的粗暴和控制欲。  
“真高兴我们是巫师。”  
空气中弥漫着浓郁的情欲气息，他们懒洋洋地靠在一起。  
盖勒特掏出魔杖，用两个简单的咒语把他们收拾得能够见人。  
他拖长了调子，“如果我们是两个麻瓜，我们这样下去，估计要把巴希达吓得疯过去。”  
阿不思轻笑着，“如果我们是两个麻瓜，她要做的第一件事估计就是将我们投入监狱。”  
“真高兴我们是巫师。”  
最后一个魔咒用在他们亲肿了的嘴唇上，否则瞎子都看得出来他们干了什么。  
“好了，我们得下楼去了，巴希达已经等了足够久了。”  
阿不思整理好衣着，除了汗湿的红发和微红的脸颊，他看起来就和平时一样正经。  
“你还记得我们最开始来这里是为了什么吗？”  
盖勒特飞快地亲了下他的脸颊，“我不记得了。”

到最后，他们还是没有找到巫师棋。  
他们像是什么都没有发生过一般坐到餐桌上，只是汗涔涔的头发和满身的荷尔蒙实在无法隐藏。巴希达把这归类到了体力劳动后的正常情况，体贴地询问他们是否需要在正餐前来一杯冰镇杜松子酒。  
酒精令人愉快，他们都欣然接受了巴希达的好意，且下意识地忽略了盖勒特并没有成年这件事。当然，如果特地给盖勒特一杯黄油啤酒或者南瓜汁，他肯定不会高兴就是了。  
牛排腰子馅饼切开后面皮厚度适中，浸透了肉汁，味道非常好，让人想起霍格沃茨的家养小精灵。  
他们安静地吃完了正餐，开始享用橙子果酱蛋糕。阿不思早就发现，盖勒特对于英国的饮食文化接受度非常良好，即使对于甜食没有特殊的偏好，也依旧吃光了自己的那份，给予巴希达她应得的尊重。  
到了餐后的闲聊时间，就基本是巴希达问，阿不思答了。  
“阿不福思还没有回家吗？”  
“大概就这几天。”  
“阿利安娜呢？她最近怎么样？”  
“她最近情况还算不错，很安静。”  
说起自己的家人，阿不思兴致其实不是很高。  
他会永远爱他们，却说不清这份爱在现实面前有多深厚。  
巴希达一直是个好心的女人，虽然偶尔热心过头了一点，但毫无疑问，从坎德拉还活着起，她就为这个家庭提供了许多相当难得的援助，所以他没理由拒绝她的好意。  
“我在厨房里单独留了一份馅饼和蛋糕。待会你可以把它们带给阿利安娜，可怜的女孩，愿梅林保佑她。”  
“谢谢您的好意。”  
有盖勒特陪伴的这段时间里，他确实有点冷落了他的妹妹。  
好几次他都意识到了自己的失职，可是盖勒特放在他大腿上的那只手实在是令他分心，让他怀着负罪感却又不得不沉溺。他总想着，阿不福思回来以后，会不会好一点？  
那些责任感化成了套在他脖子上的绳索，让他只能生活在它所限定的范围内。  
“盖勒特，我仍旧希望你回到学校。不是说学校里的教授能教给你什么，他们至少能确保你把你的天分用在正确的地方。”  
她喝了点酒，变得比平时还要饶舌，絮絮叨叨说了许多藏在心里的话。  
盖勒特听完她的一番话，站起来，将酒杯从她手中抽走。  
“你不该喝那么多酒。”  
他静静地凝视着她。  
“是的。”她揉揉眼睛，“夜深了，请你代替我送阿不思回家吧。”  
“我会。”  
告辞以后，他陪阿不思走回了他家。  
夜空阴沉沉的，没有星光，沉闷的空气不流通，远处的花香凝固了一般。  
在院子外面，阿不思转过身。  
“你要进来坐坐吗？我向你保证，我家有巫师棋。”  
这真是个拙劣的借口，可他没有拆穿，点点头，跟着他进屋。  
屋子空荡荡的，没有一丝光，他们摸着黑上楼，在楼道的分叉口，阿不思握住他的手，在他的掌心捏了一下。  
“让我和我妹妹单独待一会。”  
往常，他和阿利安娜待久了，没耐心的金发巫师就会出现在门外催促。阿利安娜喜欢盖勒特身上那份她没有的活力，但是微妙的，她也畏惧他，于是这对话就很难再进行下去。  
盖勒特一直在他的卧室等了很久，直到后半夜，他年长的情人才摸着黑进来。  
他点燃了屋子里全部的蜡烛，将所有东西都照得分毫毕现，也自然包括门口的红发巫师。  
“你还没睡？”  
“我在等你，”盖勒特无所谓地举起手里的东西——巫师棋的黑国王，“你约了我下棋。嘘，别说对不起，过来，现在还不算太晚。”  
对局开始的很长一段时间，他们都保持着沉默。  
通常，他们在这种智力游戏上是势均力敌的对手，但今夜，很显然，一方不在状态。  
“抱歉，我心情不是很好。”他坐到他的身边，凝视着棋盘，“酒精就是这样，在短暂的愉悦过后，留给我们无穷无尽的多愁善感。”  
“它让你变得不像你。”  
盖勒特摩挲着棋子。他应该将军了。  
只要他走出这一步，阿不思的白棋就会彻底溃散。  
“我很害怕。”阿不思说：“我并不畏惧死亡，但是我害怕其它的一些东西。它——它让我觉得自己是个无能的饭桶，面目可憎。你会原谅我吗？盖勒特。”  
“我永远都不会憎恨你，阿尔。”  
话说出口以后，盖勒特感到了某种不真实的恍惚，即使只是一瞬间，它们还是击中了他。  
——他真的有这样说过吗？  
大雨落了下来。  
这是他们这夜里说过的最后的话。


End file.
